Script to Iron
by Emilee Raine
Summary: Our hearts are in sync, I can hear yours and you can hear mine. Can such happiness come from your smile? The warmth that I feel when our fingers touch. This joy I feel seems so surreal. Our time spent together I have come to enjoy and laugh. I have come to love you. I have fallen ... in love. P.S. a little bit of NaLu in it because I love them too.
1. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. Or do I own I think is the cutest couple besides NaLu. Or do I own the song that is in this story.**

She didn't ask for much. When people looked at her, she usually had her nose in her book. That was her love, her devotion. No one could capture her attention more than words scripted on a page. Her hunger for stories was never satisfied, everytime she finished one she had to to start another. People knew of her love for books. At the guild, no one ever saw her without her faithful companion. A book. She was a script mage afterall, she needed books to help her translate, decipher, and learn new did everything with a book. Ate with one. Drank with one. Sleep with one.

Because of her small body structure she couldn't carry many with her, so she would always bring a bag filled or stuffed with books. If that wasn't enough she also carry one or two in her arms. Yes no one could divert her attention from books. Many have tried. Determination set in their minds. Levy McGarden had to be more social and her books were keeping her from it.

.

.

.

Well that was what everyone thought. You see just to keep it a secret between you and me. Levy McGarden had one weakness. Gajeel Redfox. To the naked eye it may seem like she was unaffected by this particular man's presence. Oh how ignorant they are of the torment that goes inside this young mage's heart.

Levy and Gajeel have a history together. No they weren't the typical couple, in fact they weren't a couple at all. No Levy was beaten up by Gajeel. Her and her team mates were targets in giving Fairy Tail a message. Which then led to a war with Phantom Lord. The guild that caused her injuries. Gajeel was part of that guild. Not only was he part of that guild, he enjoyed the pain he gave to people. When with Phantom Lord, he knew nothing of nakama only of darkness.

When he came to Fairy Tail, the master accepted him despite of what he did to the though, she took some convincing that he wasn't the same man anymore. She had nightmares because of Gajeel. She tried to appear tough to her guild. That she was strong, but when she saw him there in the guild. Her home. With the guild mark on his shoulder. She almost lost it. He invaded the only place she felt safe.

She cried that night. She wished to the stars for a solution, something to make him go away.

Her life seemed brighter after what he did. He saved her from Laxus's lightening. Her nakama. He didn't fight against him either as he was beaten up by him. She looked at him with horror as he took everything Laxus gave him.

'Fight back!' she wanted to say.

Why. why wasn't he fighting back? She knew it hurt him, but he still didn't do anything. He knew how to fight, how to defend himself. She continued to watch Laxus stomping on him. She didn't hear Jet or Droy. She only focused on him. The more he got hurt, the more defenseless he look. He looked weak like..

'Me...' she whispered to herself.

She looked at him in a new light that day. He was trying to change, him becoming a new member to the guild was probably a clean fresh start for him. He took that beating as punishment, for what he did to the guild. For what he did for her. When no one was looking. She smiled at his genuine honesty he was showing and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away though to make sure no one saw.

She didn't see the look in the dragon slayer's eyes as she walked back to the guild.

For that moment on she believed in Gajeel Redfox. She forgave him and put the sins of his past behind her and looked on to the future. To the future adventures she would have with him in her life.

Slowly, she started developing feelings for him. To everyone he looked mean, rough around the edges. He gave of the feeling of not wanting to be bothered or a loner. He was untouchable, so she looked from afar. She was always aware of his presence. No matter what she was doing, she would always sneak glances at him.

And that is how Mirajane caught her.

"Oh Levy, are you doing some sight seeing?" Mirajane smirked.

Levy squeaked and blushed madly as she read in between the lines. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress and avoided eye contact with the she-demon. She felt the eyes of the friendly barmaid, but that didn't make her any better of knowing she was caught in the act.

"You know, you should just tell him how you feel Levy."

Levy bit her lip as she considered it. She looked again at her love interest. He was in a brawl with Natsu, probably over something silly. She smiled how completely comfortable he looked in the the guild now. Throughout the many adventures, he showed his love and loyalty to the guild. She admired that devotion.

She turned to Mira," What if he doesn't like me?" She asked softly.

She had her doubts, ever since she was a small child. Her insecurities were the same. When she hit puberty, she well , didnt grow much. She remained short, to her her body seemed like a child's. She was really looking forward to the the whole thing. She sighed. Well look how that turned out.

"I doubt that Mira. It probably be one sided anyway. He is a very powerful dragonslayer, me well I'm weak. Sure I have Script Magic, but that is nothing compared to Natsu's or Lucy's, even his." she finished quietly.

Mirajane couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Levy seriously did not have any any confidence in her self. Hmm, I guess it is time to put my matchmaking skills in action.

"...'

"What Levy?"

" I think I am going to call it a day. I will see you tomorrow Mira, and pray that I do one day confess to him ." she gave her a sad smile as she started walking towards the door. She stopped momentarily, and turned to look at Gajeel one more time. He was talking to his exceed Pantherlily, they seemed to be really into the onversation they were having. She giggled as Gajeel attempt to hit Lily for whatever reason. She headed to the guild doors with one thing in her mind.

'Please, give me the courage to tell him tomorrow.'

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

The walk home was peaceful, it eased her exhilarating heart. She wasn't in denial of her feelings anymore. She knew she didn't just like him anymore, she loved him. Everything about him she loved. From the studs that outline his face to the sneer that he plasters on his face. To the bored look on his face as he just sits there at the the guild to the useless fights and annoyed looks when he is pulled into a fight. She truly fell in love with every aspect of this person. She wouldn't be surprised if people questioned her taste in men. She didn't care if he looked like a villian or someone's worst nightmare. He was once hers, though not anymore. Now he was a dream.

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

Yes even if it was as simple as being near him she was ok with it. If he didn't mind her being by his side it will make her happy.

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

She continued on her way home, oblivious of everything around her. She looked at the stars and admired the their beauty. In the stars there was another world. Her friend Lucy's celestial spirts world. She remembered visiting there and ended up staying for three months. She giggled, oh how mad the others were. The training they could've done.

She reached a hand to the sky as high as high as she could. Her hand looked small compared to the to the dark night sky. Her hand like any other in the guild, has used magic to protect the ones she loved. Her nakama. Just like his.

She blushed as she thought of him again. She touched her cheeks and realized how hot her cheeks were. She really needed to stop thinking of him, it's bad enough that she's in love with him. She looked at her hand again and couldn't help but wonder. She imagined the scenario in her head, like as if she was reading the words. As, she layed on her bed with that single thought in her head. A smile appeared on her face once again. When sleep finally claimed her , she still had that smile on her face along with that single thought in her dreams.

'I really want to hold your hand...'

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

**Sooo.. here you go. I wonder if any of you thought that Gajeel was going to follow her and she confesses to him... sadly that isn't the case. I decided to make this chapter one-sided, but don't worry there is more to come so hang in there my fello GaLe fans :)**

**P.S. I finished this at 4:44 a.m. *sigh* that means I can't go to do you ask? Because... The new Sailor Moon Crystal series appears at 6! I definetely can't miss that , so hopefully it's good and I didn't waste my beauty rest on it. So, I'm going to stop typing now and let you guys read other stories.**


	2. Kiss then Forever?

**Hey everybody, I'm back after soooooo long. i have not forgotten this story. If I didn't say this then I will now. Gajeel and Levy are my favorite fairy tail couple. I have so many pics of them on my phone. I'm always embarassed when someone looks at them. I guess I'm one of those people that rather be caught having photos of things your parents don't approve of than my favorite shipments. Are any of you like that? Hey I'm also a Nalu fan too. Sorry Nali I just don't see it... Hiro-san just gives too many hints that Nalu will end up together. But that doesn't mean you give up Nali so keep believing! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask. :)**

He gritted his teeth togther. His hands were clenched with his nails biting into his skin. Gajeel ignored the pain because his mind was on other things. Salamander and the ice stripper were fighting again. would've probably joined in to if he didn't have better things to do.

If the thing had blue silkly hair and...

**Shit.**

Since they came back from the stupid S-class exams he couldn't stop thinking of the shrimp. She was just so adorable. He always caught himself staring at her. The pout that she gave when teased, it made him look at her plump pink lips. Which then make him lick his own. Or how vibrant her eyes became everytime she read a book. He, for one didn't read to save his life. In fact he didn't come near a book. If he was looking for a story all he had to do was look at her eyes.

Different emotions would flicker through those breathtaking eyes. Her innocent, bright eyes were his story. They didn't have to be looking at him to take his breath away,.

**Damn.**

He had it bad. He shouldn't be such a pansy and just course that night would always stop him. In his dreams he always went as far as killing her. Her once vibrant eyes would become lifeless and her body limp hanging on the tree.

He gritted his teeth once more and growled. He will never be able to forgive himself for what he did to her. She doesn't deserve someone like him, she deserves someone who will protect her. Who cherishes her. His heart clenched at the thought of someone loving her.

Wait... love? Holy shit. He loved her. He was no **is** in love with Levy Mcgarden. He looked at her from across the guild hall. She was laughing at something that the bunny girl was saying. He didn't really listen in on their conversations they were always about books or very girly stuff that was too girly.

"... I'm just too scared Lu-chan."

Gajeel's ears perked. What could his shrimp be scared about. His instincts told him to bring her in his arms and soothe her.

" Mirajane is right though Levy, you should just tell him how you feel. You never really know unless you try. Besides," bunny girl leaned in and whispered something in her ear. He saw shrimp"s cheeks turn redder than Titania's hair.

"Lu-chan! Stop teasing me!" Bunny girl giggled as Shrimp pouted. Then she too then started giggling.

Gajeel didn't hear the rest of their conversation. He felt coldness n his veins. He wasn't moving at all.

Shrimp had feelings for someone.

**Someone who isn't him.**

'What is this feeling?'

He never experienced something like this before. In Phantom Lord, he was feared by almost everyone in the guild. He was untouchable, if anyone came in the way of Gajeel Redfox they felt his wrath. He was known in the past for leaving people almost dying like...

**Her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maybe that's why she couldn't even consider having feelings for him. He ruined her. When the master accepted him into the guild, he actually was afraid when he would see her again. He could take the hatred of everyone, it was hers though that mattered to him. That night when he beaten her and her team senseless, she did the unthinkable. She was the last one he pinned to the tree, as he got paint to write his guild mark on her torso, he felt her shift.

'...'

His eyes widened.

She looked into his eyes. The eyes that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. She murmured it once more before she became unconscious.

After salamander defeated him, and he found himself in a ruin town filled with scrap metal. What she said stuck with him. When the master gave him a chance to be in the light, he took it. When the FairyTail guild mark was stamped on his shoulder, he wanted it to erase his Phantom Lord one. To erase the history of his past there. It was a step to the light. As he sat in the newly built guild he felt uneasy. He didn't know what made him feel this way until he saw her again.

He was confronted from her teammates. He knew what they were asking for, that much was clear. He let them beat him. He let Laxus beat him. He deserved it. He deserved all of it. He then sensed this unknown danger. Something he hadn't felt before, it made his blood run cold. He reacted before he knew what he was doing. He became shocked. He finally dodged an attack. Why?

**For her. **

She too looked shocked.

Before she left he saw something in her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek and she smiled. It wasn't a cruel smile. A smile that would be imprinted in his mind forever. A smile that did something to him.

He heard his fast heartbeat for the first time.

As time passed she continue to see him in that new light that he was reaching for. She put her trust in him. Something he will never take advantage of.

He heard the door shut. It brought him back to reality. He scanned the guild and saw that she wasn't there. He panicked. Maybe she is going to...

He didn't finish that thought. He ran out of the guild without a second thought, ignoring the questioning stares he recieved from some of the guild members.

"Oi! Metal Head were do you think you're going?! Come and fight me!" Natsu roared.

He recieved a thwack in the back of his head from Lucy.

"Oww, Luce. Geez, what was that for?"

All he recieved was a sigh from her. She whispered something , but Natsu caught it with his high sense of hearing.

"Levy is so lucky, I'm jealous."

" I wish Gray-sama would tell me his feelings too." Juvia agreed.

"Kinda impossible, ne? Since we are both in love with idiots." Lucy replied.

Neither of them didn't know was that one of the supposed idiots was listening.

'Lucy is in love?' Natsu pondered.

Let's just say he was silent for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

If there was something Gajeel was grateful for was, it was his nose. As he ran the through the streets of Magnolia, he sniffed the air. He knew the shrimp's scent by heart. He continued running through the streets ignoring his ragged breath.

He caught a whiff of her scent. It was in a bookstore. Of course she would be in a bookstore.

He entered it and her scent became stronger. He scanned through the countless aisles of books. Then in the corner of his eye he saw blue. There she was with her nose in a book. He stared at her. She looked so cute with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

He came up to her, she was too into the book to notice. How exactly was he to get her attention? He thought for a moment while she still was unknown of his prescence. Suddenly a sly smile came across his face. His rough fingers got ahold of the book and ripped it out of her tiny hands. She squeaked in surpirise. Then she looked up with a glare ready to kill the person who dared rip her from her precious reading.

"Hey what the hell do you ..."

All words died from her mouth as she looked in surprise at the perpetrator.

"Gajeel...?" She said softly.

That was all she said because he didn't give her time to say anything else. He held the book high above her head and use his other hand to cup her cheek. He stroked her cheek with his calloused thumb as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Gajeel what are you .."

She didn't finish. His lips covered her own. Her eyes widen in surprise and even possible her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. It will probably put Erza's hair to shame.

She sighed in content and closed her eyes. She gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Gajeel dropped the book with a_ THUNK! _both ignored the sound as he snaked his arms around her petite waist. Her hands traveled up his neck and into his scalp. She ran her fingers through his hair. His arms tightened around her waist as a growl seeped through his throat. Both of their hearts swelled in overflowing happiness.

The kiss couldn't last forever. They came for air. Levy's eyes were in a daze and her cheeks were a pink hue. Gajeel wasn't any better. Except his ears were a tomato red instead. He rested his forhead against hers and sighed. Levy let her arms fall to her sides as Gajeel pulled her closer to him. His forehead still pressed against hers.

"I love you.'

Both froze. For both entirely different reasons.

Who said 'I love you'?

"Mmn, me too"

Levy looked into Gajeel's eyes, there was an irreplaceable emotion in them. If you asked Levy about that day, she would tell you that a million emotions were running its course throughout her body.

Tears welled in her eyes. You see tears aren't only for saddness, they were also for the happiness that overcomes you so strongly. Which was happening to Levy.

She buried her face into his chest as she whispered fiercely," I really love you."

"Really?"

Levy looked up at him and gave him that imprinted smile.

"Really."

Gajeel tighten his arms once more as he buried his head into her shoulder. Probably to cover the huge blush that crept on his face. Levy giggled at Gajeel's antics. Gajeel then whispered something into her shoulder. Levy smiled that smile again.

**Finally I am done! I do not know if you noticed but at the beginning of this chapter I was kinda struggling. Gajeel was kinda hard to put into words, but somehow I managed. Hopefully I did good. I worked two days on this, because I have been determined to get this out there to you guys. So can any of you guess what Levy said that stuck with Gajeel?Or who said I love you first? And what did Gajeel whisper to her that we don't know about. Ok that one is a lie. I know what he said, but I wanna hear you opinions before I reveal it. :) Anyways, what is you favorite GaLe scene? I love them all! Please let me know.**

**P.S. Who ever said that a picture is worth a thousand words is a liar. It is more than that. This whole thing came from a picture I saw, which I will put a link if you wanna see. This chapter was almost 2,000 words. ok I'm gonna stop my blabbering now.**

** . /14f17bdbaeaeb82d54fc8dd88f8ad542/tumblr_mmlh2k5edk1sq0di6o1_ **


	3. Forever and Ever

**Finally! Here you guys go! Honestly I don't think i did good on this chapter for some reason. I guess I am feeling a little ****self-concsious. Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

There was something off with Levy. Lucy couldn't pinpoint it, but it had to do something with Gajeel running out of the guild yesterday. This morning Levy had more of a skip in her step and had a smile on her face. Sometimes she would even blush at random moments too. Her teammates seemed oblivious to it, they were arguing. Probably something having to do about Levy.

Lucy just kept continuing on looking at Levy. She narrowed her eyes in hopes of the answer just revealing itself. Sadly, if only it was that simple.

Suddenly her view of Levy disappeared and the smell of paper entered her nose.

"Lucy let's go a mission!" Natsu grinned.

An annoyed Lucy took the piece of paper off her face with a huff. Natsu couldn't ask nicely huh? It always seemed more of a demand than anything. Lucy looked at Natsu. He still had that stupid grin on his face and Happy was now flying right next to him. Honestly, what was she going to do with these two?

"Lushee?" Happy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You seemed sad yesterday." Happy asked as he stood in front of her.

Lucy smiled at the cat, nothing really gets past him. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his fur.

She laughed as she thought,'Even though they are a handful, I wouldn't trade them for the world.'

"Luce?"

She shook her head and looked at Natsu. She gave him a smile , and he didn't need words to know what that meant. For the short time Natsu and Lucy have known each other , they came to be really close. Now ,people will mistake them as lovers by the intimate relationship they have, but none really know what really was going on between the two.

Lucy looked at Levy again. She was know sitting next to Gajeel. She was reading while he was eating some scrap metal. Lucy looked at how close they were sitting right next to each other and the content look on Levy's face. It was evident by the blush dusting on both of their cheeks that they were now together. Lucy smiled and silently congratulated her friend. She wished her good luck and happiness to their relationship. Now she need to focus on her problem.

"LUCY!"

"LUSHEE!"

Lucy felt a tug bringing her out of her thoughts.

Happy was the one tugging her hand,"Lushee! Come on Mirajane gave the ok to go on the mission!"

Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

"W..wait!" She sputtered.

"Hurry if we don't want to miss the train!"

Baka, he doesn't like transportation. He has a bad case of motion sickness, but she knew why he now considered the train. Knowing that made her heart swell and a blush creep on her cheeks.

'If only he knew...'

"Oi! I have my own two legs you know!"

"You're too slow sometimes Luce!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Natsu started laughing as he and Happy started running for their lives from a red faced Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Levy couldn't fight the blush on her face. She dare look up, if she did her knees would give.

Right now, she and Gajeel were walking the streets of Magnolia...hand in hand. It feels like a dream. His hand wrapped around her own. His was a whole lot bigger than her small one. Their fingers were intertwining, and Levy could feel his thumb brushing against hers absentmindedly.

Levy didn't know what to do right now, she has never been in a relationship. So she doesn't how these things really work. She sighed. She should've asked Lucy what to do in these situations or Mirajane.

As they continued walking, Levy spotted the park. She suddenly had an idea.

"Ne, Gajeel?"

He grunted.

"We should go to the park. It's quite peaceful there."

He didn't answer, but Levy felt him tug her in that direction. She looked up at him and saw his ears were red.

She smiled and hid her laugh behind her hand.

He was just so cute sometimes.

The park was peaceful just as she thought with only a few people here and there. They sat on a bench watching people go by and looked as how the sun's rays reflected off the lake.

They were still holding hands.

Levy didn't know if the air between them was awkward or blissful. Here she was holding hands with the man she has been in love with for over a year. Well technically, it's been eight since they met if you you count the Tenroujima incident.

Gajeel let go of her hand and started caressing her hair. She blushed as she felt him run his fingers through her hair. She snuck a peek up at him, he was staring intently at it.. As he continued to run his hand through her hair, Levy wished she had washed her hair this morning. It would've been softer.

His movements paused as his fingers touched her headband. He tucked a strand behind her ear, his finger barely touching her cheek. Oh how she felt his skin. It felt calloused from working with metal and playing his electric guitar. His thumb stroked her cheek making her close her eyes in content.

To viewers of the park, this particular scene might look like to them like they were about to kiss. To this couple, like I said they weren't ordinary people, a single touch was like kiss.

For some reason, Levy's heart was pounding and she was sure Gajeel could hear it. She placed her hand on top of Gajeel's that was cupping her cheek and opened her eyes. She gazed shyly at him.

.

.

.

Gajeel was torn between two things right now. He didn't have the courage like he did yesterday. He couldn't confidently kiss like he did in that bookstore. As he looked at her, that is what he really wanted to do right now. Then the other half of him wanted to hide away in embarrassment from thinking that. So he decided to drift his mind elsewhere.

He was simply staring at her hair and the next thing he knew he was touching it. It felt just as he imagined. Soft and silky. He wanted to bury his head into her hair and smell it too.

He ever so slightly brushed one of his fingers against her cheek.

Soft.

Then she gazed at him.

He was rooted on the spot. She had look in her eye he hasn't seen before. It ws completely different than the one she gave that day he saved her. He gulped as his eyes drifted towards her plump pink lips. Damn. What did he do to deserve a woman like her? In his eyes, she was a truly beautiful woman. she showed kindness to everyone at the guild. The complete opposite of him. He thought of what he told her yesterday.

_She buried her face into his chest as she whispered fiercely," I really love you."_

_"Really?"_

_Levy looked up at him and gave him that imprinted smile._

_"Really."_

_Gajeel tighten his arms once more as he buried his head into her shoulder. Probably to cover the huge blush that crept on his face. Levy giggled at Gajeel's antics. Gajeel then whispered something into her shoulder. _

"_Forever and ever,Shrimp. I'm never going to let you go." _

_Levy pulled away from him with a questioning look._

"_Is that a proposal Mr. Redfox?" She teased._

_Gajeel realized the meaning behind his words and became flustered. Levy giggled again. No one really saw this side of the monster Gajeel Redfox, but she's glad that she has the privelage. _

.

.

.

He was slightly happy with the possibility of spending forever with her. Heck, even if it means marriage.

"Gajeel?'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his shrimp._His shrimp_. That thought brought a grin on his face and a confused look in hers.

* * *

**Ok if any of you have seen Fairy Tail in Japanese subbed then ****you know that Happy says Lucy's name like Lushee. Anyways please let me know what you think because I really wanted to get this out there to you guys. Also I must ask something completely serious... So I was on Wattpad and I notice that they have a Wattpad Awards. Do you think should have one or do they already and I don't know. **

**Plus, has anyone read the latest chapter. I notice that Hiro-san likes to keep us on our toes with cliffhangers, but I guess that is sorta a good thing to... in a way.**

**P.S. If any of you have read my SM fanfic, what do you guys think of a crossover in that story?**


	4. Scars and Puzzle Pieces

**I'm soooooooo sorry! I know it has been more than three days since I updated, I should be punished. Anyways the reason it took so long was because I went to a funeral. They are kinda depressing but they went to a better place. They no longer have to suffer. Well that's how I see it. Anyways, if I haven't noticed I put titles on these in the box thingy where you can select the chapter. I don't know why it is called but in case if you can't or don't see then I'll start putting them for you. Enjoy your guilty pleasure shipment. Hehe**

**Chapter4: Scars and Puzzle pieces**

She sighed as she snuggled into the warmth of her blanket. Instead she felt something firm.

Levy's eyes shot open. A blush crept on her cheeks as realization hit her. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't snuggled against a blanket. The arm that securely was around her waist confirmed it. If Mirajane saw her now...

She didn't want to finish that thought.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She must be in his bedroom. His figure took up most of the bed, since she was so tiny. Right in this state, he seemed like a big teddy bear. Like the ones a loved one would win from a fair, the ones that were always to big to carry.

She started tracing the outlines of his chest and wasn't surprised to find it smooth. His complexion was darker than hers, he looked like he was always out in the sun all day. While she was really pale, she can't even tan if she wanted too.

Her fingers came across some skin that had been marred. Levy couldn't help but to trace it. Scars. They become part of you whether you like it or not. She kinda liked scars on a man. They make them look sexy. She giggled. What would Gajeel say if he knew about that?

She sat up on the bed, his arm still around her. She looked at that arm, multiple scars ran along his skin. Some were alone while others were criss crossed. She traced every single one of them. She loved everything about this man. There might be women out there that despised or were disgusted with scars on a man. Levy wasn't one of them. To her, they were hardships conquered. The scars on Gajeel's skin proved to her that he fought to protect. He has changed so much since Phantom Lord, a change that she loved. She wonders if he knew that she forgiven him. At the time, when Laxus had all the Fairy Tail members fight themselves, he and natsu couldn't get past the barrier. She could've not helped them, she coulface been selfish and ignored. She didn't, she did it as a step close to having things go back to normal. She noticed how heasitant he was when she interacted with her. She had one simple request. She looked at him with complete trust. He looked taken aback. She told him to stop Laxus, she believed he could.

"Levy?"

She looked up and saw Pantherlily at the doorway rubbing his eye. He looked so adorable sometimes, like a child. She will never admit that to him though.

She managed to pry Gajeel's arm from around her waist. Levy got up from the bed and headed to the doorway. She picked up Pantherlily, who made no sign of protest, and walked to the kitchen.

"Should I make some breakfast?"She asked the exceed in her arms.

All she heard was a yawn,so she took that as a yes.

" How did you end up in Gajeel's bed Levy?" Lily asked.

Levy blushed. All they did was sleep, nothing else. They were taking things at their own pace. It felt nice that they weren't rushing anything and he hasn't pressured her. Gajeel was actually really sweet and cute. She could tell that all of this was new to him too, so every time she thanked him or gave him a kiss he would always blush and become flustered.

The kisses though, she blushed even harder. Let's just say he knows how to leave her breathless.

"We were hanging out here at his house and I ended up staying here late. He let me take the bed while he was going to to sleep on the couch. I managed to convince him to sleep in the bed with me instead."

"Hmm."

She set him on the table and rummaged through the kitchen for any ingredients. Lily just watched her she continued her search.

As she started cooking he came to a starting revelation. She fit. This seemed normal to him. Her just being here made sense to him.

He wonders what Gajeel would think of this.

Unbeknownst to them, Gajeel was silently watching them. A small smile crept on his face.

She fits in his everything.

**This was short...I needz to know what you guys think of my way of portraying the GaLe because I don't know how I'm doing. Also I notice that I don't put much dialogue, should I add more or is it ok? Another thing should I put some of the anime scenes in there too? Let me know your thoughts don't be shy!**

**P.S. I'm aware that I spelled need with a z. I think it sounds weird when you add a z. Try sounding it out. What do you think?**


	5. TFIOS

**So hello everyone. Here is my gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Levy couldn't tear her eyes away from the book. It had cast a spell on her, drawn her to its world. She has become the character. Even though it's for a short period, she is living another life. Her eyes swept the pages each passing second. Her brain drinking in this new found story. As she continued reading, the story blossomed something inside her. She grew more excited as she turned each page and dug deeper. People who know her, know that she can stay locked in her room reading all day. That's if she wanted to of course.

This book wasn't long so she could finish it probably in an hour. Her friend Lucy knew that. She is probably at the guild right now waiting excitedly.

Levy didn't finish.

.

.

It is now early evening, Lucy was still waiting patiently at the guild. She silently started drumming her fingers on the counter of the bar impatiently. Levy should be here by now. Knowing her and her amazing skill of reading, she didn't doubt that she would have the book within a couple of hours.

When she first heard about it she knew that she needed it. It filled the lack of romance in her life, because of a certain dense person. When she went to the nearest bookstore, it was sold out. Distraught she tried every other one in magnolia and came to find they were also sold out. She was depressed when she reached guild and that's how Levy found her. She happened to have it, letting Lucy borrow it after reading it. That was the last she saw of Levy.

"..."

She snapped back into reality , when she realized how close Natsu was to her face. The color red sprung on her cheeks as she immediately backed away from the close proximity. Natsu though became confused of his partner's actions. He just asked her a simple question and she went all weird.

Lucy has always been a weirdo,but she's his favorite and only weirdo.

"Geez! Natsu don't creep up on me like that! There is a thing called personal space!"

Natsu pouted as he just looked at Lucy like she took his favorite toy. Lucy sighed as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiredness. She wanted to stay another hour, but it seems her body is denying the privilege. She got up and stretched her aching limbs out.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you and Happy tomorrow."

She headed towards the guild door, a hand grabbed her. She was spun around and came face to face with Natsu once more. She looked at him in confusion. He eyes held something that told her that he was thinking. The onyx eyes of the dragonslayer, that she came to know real well held such intensity that it brewed something in Lucy.

"You didn't answer my question Luce." The emotion on his face changed to worry.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, she sometimes didn't understand this idiot sometimes.

"Can you repeat what you said?"

Natsu didn't have to be asked twice.

"Are you alright Luce? You seemed off today."

She looked at him and knew this could be her chance to tell him. She could tell him right now, so badly.

Instead she shook her head, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Books and love, Natsu."

Again she left the great salamander speechless.

Mirajane smiled at them. They were just so cute sometimes. Happy had a paw to his mouth trying not to laugh.

"They liiiikkkkee each other"

.

.

.

.

.

Levy clutched the book as if her life depended on it. Her knuckles turned white from how tight she held the book. She observed the people of Magnolia as they walked past. They all have a life, all different from the others.

She read realistic stories the most because they are the closest thing to romance she had. Now she is with Gajeel and it couldn't be more perfect. But sometimes, she didn't like how some of them ended. The stories were always beautifully written in her eyes, it ... its not fair. She clutched on to the book tighter, her knuckles turned ,even possible, whiter.

Its just not fair. A guy who fell in love with a girl,like a lot of romances, for who she was. He loved her with all her imperfections and the consequences on her life. She found someone who was possibly her soulmate, and to be ripped away like that. He was ripped, taken from her life. Like a bandaid that shows no mercy.

Levy cried for hours, curled up in a ball pouring her heart and soul in those cries. She felt her pain, the hole in her heart. She had to continue on living as his ended.

Levy couldn't help thinking about Gajeel. If that was their situation, their life. She wouldn't be able to live. He couldn't be removed. Never. She won't let him. He has stitched himself onto her heart and she intends to keep him there. Love will never perish, its always there.

The sun started setting, Levy was kinda glad she didn't see Gajeel. If she did she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. She wiped the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. A heavy broken sigh filled the air along with her heavy heart.

She got up and started walking back to Fairy Hills. Her mind still on the book, she admired the girl for how strong she was. It probably broke her heart seeing him slowly dying. His suffering became hers, she fought as he fought. When he died she kept strong for him. For he gave her something she will always cherish that she probably won't get again.

There are times though that Levy wondered what made Gajeel choose her. She was small, and weak while he was powerful, and intimidating.

She was grateful don't get her wrong. She's is lucky to have the love of a good man. Sure Jet and Droy are great too,but she sees them more as her brothers. She tried to reject them as nicely as possible even though their affections were really obvious. She hopes they will find women who will love them and cherish them as she does Gajeel. No one can compare to him, absolutely no one.

As she got closer to the gate she saw a distant figure standing there. The figure had on dark clothing and was tall and had the aura of intimidation. It was Gajeel.

Levy became stiff as she neared him. He would notice that she was crying. She doesn't want him worrying. As always he had an annoyed look on his face, his mouth was set in a thin line and his arms were crossed. There was something different in his eyes though. No one really saw the emotions of Gajeel Redfox, Levy was privileged.

"Where have you been shrimp?"

Levy tried to calm her nerves.

"At the library." She lied

She hopes he would buy it, she's embarrassed to tell him the truth. He will probably think that she is just being silly over a stupid book.

"You're lying shrimp. I already check there since you weren't at the guild."

Levy cursed under her breath. He knows her too well.

"You'd think its silly..."

"Your eyes say something different."

Of course, her eyes must be really red. He could probably smell the salt from her tears too.

He always worries about her.

"I finished another book today..."

Silence.

She clenched her book bag strap.

"A love story... it... they... really... eachother..."

He shifted closer to her their arms almost touching. She felt his warm breath on her forehead. She didn't look at him, her shoes were more interesting.

"Levy..."

The soft gentleness in his tone broke her. She clutched tightly to his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

A small cry left her lips.

"It isn't fair... just isn't fair..."

"Levy.."

She looked up at him, a few stray tears escaped her eyes. He cupped her cheeks and wiped them away with his thumb. He stared intently into her eyes as she did his. Her fingers slightly brushed up his forearm and up to his hand. She continue gazing at him not knowing what to say.

"Never will I do the same..."

Her eyes widened. His face showed determination.

"I'm not some fictional character in a book, so don't count on me dying. I'm too stubborn for that."

He pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

"Loving you is the best thing that's ever happen to me. I never letting you go."

Levy couldn't stop the blush that crept on her face. It always amazed at how incredibly warm she felt every time he said he loved her.

Before she could stop her herself, she grabbed his collar,taking him by surprise, and kissed him fiercely. She put every thing into that kiss. A kiss could say so much with the passion and love poured into it that Levy loved.

Sadly it couldn't last forever and they had stop for air. Both were breathing heavily, their chest falling and rising in sync. Gajeel showed something in his eyes that day.

Eternity.

He'll love her for eternity.

"I'm not Augutus Waters because I'm gonna love you for eternity."

Levy smiled that smile and gave out a small laugh.

"Mhm, eternity."

This time tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Gajeel broke out into a grin that she came to love.

"Gihi."

.

.

"Ano, Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

She looked at him curiously," How did you know I was reading 'The Fault In Our Stars'?"

Silence.

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel turned his head away avoiding eye contact. Levy came to a realization and let out a tiny giggle. He was just so cute sometimes.

"Shut up shrimp! Its not funny! Oi!"

Levy continued laughing at her beloved dragon slayer.

**Annnnnnnd scene! Finally after so many weeks! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It is my last year in highschool, so I have been real busy. I started this chapter long time ago, but I just barely finish it. **

**So tell me what you think? Like the NaLu? Like all of it? **

**Do you guys have any ideas of what I should do next?**

**Please let me know your thoughts. I promise the next chapter won't take this long!**

**P.S I just edited this chapter and realize I need a Beta...**

**Can someone recommend or does someone wanted the job? Please PM me and let me knowz.**


	6. Preview?

**Ok so this is a snippet of what would probably will be a story. I must know from you guys though if I should proceed with it. It was an idea in my head and of course I had to set free otherwise it would be lost forever. Also I do not own GaLe or Fairy Tail. :(**

His usual day at Fairy Tail consisted of skipping all his classes. He didn't give a fuck about school. The classes were boring as shit and he either slept during them or spent his time on the roof. Him being there is such a joke, they don't need him. The teachers have other students to teach and give hopes to. He isn't a pansy. As long as the teachers don't catch him up on the roof he should be fine. Sometimes he would bring a pack of cigarettes to smoke to keep him busy. He doesn't smoke weed he isn't an idiot.

There are times though that he would look up at the sky, his eyes wander aimlessly at the clouds while the smoke rising into the air. He would watch as the clouds would dance across the sky giving him a personal show. Its was peaceful on the roof, no chatter and unnecessary noises that annoyed the hell out of him. Maybe one day, he shouldn't just come at all and it won't make a damn difference.

.

.

.

She tried to get through the crowd squeezing past people. The watch on her wrist ticked away shamelessly not caring of her irritation. She clutched her binder tighter to her chest not wanting the slightest move making it drop. The class had to be this far and it had to be in her schedule. Merely 4'11 it was hard for her to go to her fifth period class which is all the way across campus. Usually she would leave five minutes prior to the end of lunch to get there early and with no worries. Then when the bell would ring, she would already be in her seat reading a book satisfied.

Today though had to be the worst. Amongst her friends, she was use to the rowdiness and sometimes she would read a book to catch up on her usual dosage. The consequence of being a reader is loving it, loving it meant that you don't pay attention to your surroundings. Which meant that she totally forgot until she heard the bell rang. She scrambled to her feet shoving things into her book bag and gathering the extras into her arms. She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to her friends as she sprinted with her might to class.

Now we are back to her in the hallways, trying to get to class before the late bell. She didn't care at the moment if she looked like fool sprinting for her life. She started feeling the donkey pains at her sides while her legs burned at the overdoing. Well, she did need the exercise.

Two minutes.

She had two minutes to get to class. Not good. The books seemed to be getting heavier and heavier in her arms and the strap on her left shoulder started digging into her skin. Probably leaving a red mark on her light also felt slight irritation from it rubbing against her collarbone which will probably also be turning red.

One minute.

She willed her legs to go even faster if possible knowing they would probably give out anytime soon. The next thing she knew, her butt hit the hard floor adding that to her list of inanimate objects prone to hurting her. Her day wasn't looking too good so far. A surprised yelp left her lips as her butt burned from the damage. She looked up readying to yell at whoever it was that got in her way and probably making her late to her fifth period class. But she never did she get to yell, in fact a look of surprise came across her features as her eyes met the glowing ones of Gajeel Redfox.

They heard the sound of the bell, signaling how late they were to class, but they continued to stare at each other. Levy had never seen this person before. His eyes were the thing that stood out to her the most. The intensity she saw in them, how sharp and perceptive they looked. The color of blood. His whole posture screamed intimidating and the scowl on his face didn't ease the characteristic. He looked dangerous with the piercings on his face and arms. She wanted to ask about those, but it probably wasn't the best time since she didn't know him.

It must've looked really awkward for him because she just kept staring at him. It wasn't long before she realized that and a huge blush crept onto her cheeks. She started sputtering gibberish as she deliberately started picking the books on the floor. She was too embarrassed to look up at him looking like a fool. Or he probably just went on his way.

She reached for one of the books when she felt her hand brush against someone's. A jolt of electricity traveled up her arm ran down her spine. The other hand grabbed the book and she saw the fingerless glove it was in. Her eyes traveled up the arm, up the neck and into the eyes of Gajeel once more.

The scowl was gone now, but he didn't seem to portray any emotion. Levy probably blushed even harder since she got a closer look at gingerly took the book out of his hand and picked up the rest on the floor. She stood up and so did he. He was really tall. The floor looked really interesting right now because she refused to look him in the eye.

Five minutes. It has been five minutes since class has started.

"Watch where you are going shorty."

His voice sounded kind of gruff. Should've scared her a little , but for some reason she didn't flee. Instead she looked and gave him her best genuine she could. Something flickered in his eyes but then it was gone. She clutched her books closer to her chest. Maybe being late isn't so bad after all. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, out of the corner of her eye she saw him follow her movements. She balanced herself on the balls of her feet.

"Mhm, arigatou." She looked in his eyes once for a moment before she ran past him with a smile on her face.

If she looked back at him though, she would've notice how he sunk to the floor once more with a hand covering his mouth. A huge blush crept onto his face, his eyes widened. It probably looked weird seeing a guy in the middle of the hallway hunched over.

If you listened closely though you would've heard what he mumbled.

"Damn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy couldn't stop thinking of the guy she bumped into in the hallway. When the teacher was talking she usually would listen and take notes. Today she completely zoned out. The would call her a couple of times counting on her to answer confidently. Instead they were given,'Huh?' or 'Could you repeat that?' They were shell shocked. One of their praised students was stumped in class. Some of her classmates were even shocked too. Her being not use to the attention, got to her and she hid her face from everybody.

She caught herself doodling on her eyes. Another blush painted her cheeks then a soft smile followed. His eyes were something that she had never seen before. The color red. Which was really rare. The color was only the beginning, the intensity in them took her breath away. She wanted to know what brought on such emotion in his eyes. He also had scars on his arms. She won't admit to anybody, but she thinks scars look kinda sexy on guys. There was so much she wanted to know about him after just meeting him. yet she didn't know his name. And he didn't know hers. There is a slight chance that they will ever meet again.

Levy sighed glumly as she continued doodling a miniature version of him on her paper.

Maybe today was really the worst day.

.

.

.

.

.

Shit.

Damn.

Fuck.

Those were the three words that Gajeel thought when the girl with blue hair left. She smiled at him. She fucking smiled at him.

No one and he means no one has ever done that to him. Usually they were forced ones that pissed him off or awkward winces. No, she smiled at him and meant it. Usually when another student encounters him, they cower in fear and he took pride in that. When he was walking down the halls after the bell signaled that lunch was over he was in a shitty mood. He was just in the Principal's office talking to Principal Makarov. He was finally caught ditching. Principal Makarov told him that he had to go to now for the next two months. Before Gajeel could retorted he also said if he didn't go then he would be expelled. It wasn't said ,but Gajeel knew that it also meant he had to start going to his classes again.

So when he left lunch was over and his mood diminished. If anyone bothered him they would feel his wrath. He didn't care if they were teacher or student, he was beating the hell out of them.

When she bumped into him, he was about ready to grab them by the collar and growl in their face. Then he heard a high pitched yelp. The first thing he saw was blue. Blue hair? Then his eyes met hers. A girl. A very small girl. He was waiting for it, the fear that would cloud her eyes. The shaking that would follow. Most girls would do that when they looked at him.

No, instead she just stared at him. He didn't what about him she was staring at ,but she just stared. It confused Gajeel. Why wasn't she running away? Or screaming for her life? Nothing was making sense to him, so he just stared back.

Her eyes then widened. Great, she finally figured it. A blush crept on her face and she started saying nonsense as she picked up stuff from the floor. It looked cute. Wait what? Cute? Nothing was cute to Gajeel Redfox. He's too tough for that.

He decided the least he could dogave help her. He crouched down and reached for one of them when his hand brushed hers. Weird. He felt something. Thats never happened. She let go hastily which caused him to frown. She was looking at him again. When his met hers her cheeks glowed and her eyes shifted away. She took the book out of his hand and stood up. He did the same. She eyes were at the floor and it seemed she refused to look up at him. He decided to cut this supposed conversation or whatever this is short.

"Watch where you're going shorty." There said and done now he can be on his way.

She looked up at him and he expected fear once more. Instead, holy shit, she gave him a million dollar smile. His stomach started doing somersaults and he felt hot. Feverish maybe, his head started spinning but his eyes stayed on that smile. Its probably the only one he's ever gonna tiny person didn't run,didn't scream, she smiled and blushed at him.

.Fuck.

"Mhm,arigatou."

He barely registered that she ran past him. Still on the thought that she just smiled at him.

His knees went weak and gave out. He sunk to the floor in shock. Since no one could see him it was fine, but damn that smile.

It was the prettiest smile he's ever seen. And she looked so fucking adorable.

"Damn."

There is slight chance that he will ever forget about her and that smile.

**Sorry for those who wanted more, this was just a preview. Anyways, I hope you liked it. If there is any questions or anything you recommend feel free to let me know.**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Emilee Raine**


End file.
